EXO: Week 1 ; Day 3 - First 2 Play
Well, here we are, Day 3. Time for EXO to get a full squad and play, eh? Day 3: First 2 Play The boy with fox-ear shaped hair smirked, watching as the newly formed EXO team began to train, him himself watching from the sidelines, wearing the yellow and blue uniform of Raimon (GO). "Hey, I've heard you need a defender." the boy calmly shouted, running onto the pitch, and suddenly knocking Keeve over as he tackled her for the ball, "The name's Kosaka. Motonari Kosaka. And I'm here to join the team." the boy ran off with the ball back to Hikaru and Garesu, who both looked a little shocked. "Uh, I see.." was all Hikaru could muster, while Garesu just nodded, "..I suppose you can join.. Now we can play a real match." he annouced to the rest of the team, some of them seeming really happy, others seemed rather nervous.. About a week later. They had been entered for the try-outs for a small tournament, the winner of it getting to try out for the FFI. EXO was pit up against Raimon in the first round.. The annoucer laughed, as he called out the squads for both teams.. He had a feeling he'd know who'd win, by miles. Bets were being made.. EXO to lose, 3-0. No one had any faith in them.. Squads: EXO: (3-4-3) Goalkeeper: Hikaru Takeuchi (1) Defenders: Kosaka Motonari (2), Nonosuke Garesu (5), Koshu Hakke (4) Midfielders: Yamazaki Ichiro (6), Kuraiten Raiden (7), Saito Sora (8), Matsuhiro Yamato (9) Forwards: Misaki Keeve (11), Ikuto Kaanagi (10), Katsumi Aqune (13) Bench: Kagayaki Yokou (14) Raimon: (3-5-2) Goalkeeper: Nishizono Shunsuke (20) Defenders: Kirino Ranmaru (3), Kariya Misaki (15), Kurumada Gouichi (2) Midfielders: Matsukaze Tenma (8), Shindou Takuto (9), Hamano Kaiji (6), Amemiya Taiyou (18), Nishiki Ryouma (14) Forwards: Tsurugi Kyousuke (10), Kageyama Hikaru (16) Bench: Kurama Norihito (17), Sangoku Taichi (1), Ichino Nanasuke (13), Aoyama Shunsuke (12) And so, the match began! EXO started with the ball, Sora and Yamato being the two to begin in the centre. Sora passed onto Keeve, who ran upfield, before getting tackled by Kariya Misaki using Hunter's Net! Kariya passed onto Hamano! Sora tried to tackle, but Hamano was just too fast! Hamano passes to Hikaru! Garesu tries stopping Hikaru with Flash Wall! It works! Garesu grabs the loose ball, and runs upfield, before passing onto Raiden!.. But then Raiden gets tackled by Tenma, who runs upfield, dodging past EXO's defenders with Soyokaze Step! He passes to Hikaru, who had gotten past the final defender, Kosaka, and shoots with Extend Zone! Hikaru tries to stop it with God Hand, but fails! KAGEYAMA HIKARU SCORES! Score: 1-0 to Raimon (GO) EXO begins again at the centre with the ball. Sora runs upfield, past Shindou, and passes up to Keeve! Keeve dodges past Kurumada using Dash Train, and tries shooting at Shinsuke! Shinsuke catches it easily, though. Shinsuke easily rolls the ball towards Kirino, who kicks it up to Tenma! The pass is intercepted by Keeve, who tries to shoot with Black Ash! Shinsuke can't stop this one! MISAKI KEEVE SCORES! Score: 1-1 Raimon (GO) starts with the ball at the centre. Shindou runs up, and uses Presto Turn to avoid Sora and Ichiro. His run is stopped by Garesu's version of Hunter's Net, though. Garesu dashes to the half-way line, supported by Raiden and Ichiro. Tenma unleashes his Keshin, and tackles Garesu! It was successful! Tenma powers past the two midfielders supporting Garesu with Pegasus Break! The last person left in his way besides the goalkeeper is Kosaka.. Pegasus Break easily disposes of the defender, though, and Tenma shoots! Mach Wind! It is stopped by God Hand, though, but only just. Hikaru rolls it out to Kosaka, who passes up to Garesu, who runs towards Shindou, attempting to pass through the midfielder's legs.. Success! Sora picks up the ball, and runs at the defense! Kirino kills the attack dead, however, with Deep Mist. He passes it to Taiyou, who runs into a rather sticky situation! Sora, Raiden and Garesu have cornered him, and he has no one to pass to! He unleashes his Keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo! This leaves the three rather stunned, as he uses Crazy Sunlight to blind them briefly, before powering on ahead. He tries to shoot at the goal, even with Hakke and Kosaka to try to block! Sunshine Force! It easily smashes past the two defenders, towards Hikaru.. He can't stop it, even with God Hand..! AMEMIYA TAIYOU SCORES! Score: 2-1 to Raimon (GO) And so, they went into half-time, with the score being 2-1 to Raimon. Garesu felt crushed.. His team were being overwhelmed by Raimon (GO)'s strength.. Kosaka just smirked, watching the captain of the team from a ways off, a boy with blonde hair and an evil smile standing beside him.. "Well done, Kosaka.. Not stopping the ball.. That's what you need to do. You need to make sure EXO lose to Raimon. If they don't lose, they'll be a problem.. But I'll arrange Garesu's transfer to Raimon, either way. They can't stop our plans if you fail.." the two boys laughed, Hakke staring at them as if they were insane.. He was the only one on the team to have noticed Kosaka acting weird.. Debuts Kosaka Motonari (Offical) Raimon (GO) Hissatsu and Keshin used (All series debut) -Hissatsu- Black Ash Flash Wall Soyokaze Step Presto Turn Mach Wind God Hand Sunshine Force Extend Zone Pegasus Break Hunter's Net (Kariya and Garesu vers.) Deep Mist -Keshin- Taiyou Shin Apollo Majin Pegasus Arc Category:EXO Category:Raimon (GO Category:Raimon (GO)